The present invention relates to a modular cooler shelf external to said cooler which can attach to the side anchor points found on the upper lip of the interior walls of most portable coolers, or other similar devices. It is envisioned that in several embodiments of the invention, the bottom tray of the shelf unit is modular and can be replaced with a solid tray, a net, a bag, a bucket or a fish gutting arrangement and allows a user the ability to change out the bottom tray unit for a variety of uses.
The present invention is distinguished from the following art in many ways.
The present invention is distinguished from U.S. Pat. No. 2,663,157 (“'157”). '157 uses a platform for storage, or other uses, internal to a cooler. The present invention is designed to be used specifically outside of a cooler. The present invention has advantages over this prior art in that the present invention does not impede cooler use in order to function.
The present invention is distinguished from U.S. Pat. No. 3,548,610 (“'610”). '610 addresses a tray that hangs on the exterior of a refrigerator or freezer that requires power and electronic connections. '610 utilizes a duct that circulates cold air to a tray, which hangs one long lip over the front edge of the plug in cooler. The present invention is used for portable, non-powered ice chests. The present invention hangs by cooler anchor points and has multiple uses. There is no duct work or forced air circulation in the present invention.
The present invention is distinguished from U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,421 (“'421”). In the '421 patent, the shelf has no lip on the exterior of a cooler. In the invention of '421, it does not span the width of the front, or back of a cooler. '421 has no option for a basket or other removable parts that form the pan or tray of the frame unlike the present invention.
The present invention is distinguished from U.S. Pat. No. 4,565,074 (“'074”). The invention of '074 is meant to be used for the bottom of cooler to separate water from other materials. The invention of '074 has no exterior mount to a cooler, unlike the present invention.
The present invention is distinguished from U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,403 (“'403”). The invention of '403 consists of vertically stacked trays. The invention of '403 is for a vehicle window or tailgate mount. '403 provides no options other than tray. The present invention utilizes a completed different bracket mid mounting system from '403 and provides other shelf options that differ from a tray.
The present invention is distinguished from U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,991 (“'991”). The invention of '991 applies only for condiments and is a cutting board. The invention of '991 is self-sustaining in the cooler itself and requires the cooler to be opened to function. Another distinction between '991 and the present invention is that '991 is a non-mounted cutting board.
The present invention is distinguished from U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,472 (“'472”). '472 discloses a cooler mounted side table. '472 serves only a single purpose. The invention of '472 requires the use of legs to be enabled. The invention of '472 is not portable, and can only be used on one cooler after assembly.
The present invention is distinguished from U.S. Pat. No. 6,726,050 (“'050”). '050 is a top mounted cooler tray. In the invention of '050, the cooler contents cannot be accessed while also using tray. In order to even utilize '050, mounts must be drilled into cooler surface, which is not required in the present invention. While using '050 a user cannot stand on cooler for fishing, or other activities.
The present invention is distinguished from U.S. Pat. No. 7,191,905 (“'905”). '905 is designed to hang on the door of a freezer and not a portable ice chest '905 is also not modular and hangs by suction, not by a bracket as in the present invention.
The present invention is distinguished from U.S. Pat. No. 7,334,802 (“'802”). The invention of '802 is a foldable mounted tray that sits above the cooler to allow for lid access. The invention of '802 is not modular and requires many moving parts in operation. Further '802 restricts the lid of the cooler from fully opening when in use, unlike the present invention. A user also cannot stand on the cooler of '802.
The present invention is distinguished from U.S. Pat. No. 7,415,794 (“'794”). The invention of '794 is all internal to the cooler and has no external shelving elements. A user cannot access the cooler of '794 when the top shelf is being used, unlike the present invention.
The present invention is distinguished from U.S. Pat. No. 7,954,183 (“'183”). '183 is an invention for individual tray side mounts for a cooler. The invention of the present invention uses double hangers, and not a single anchor of the '183 patent, therein increasing stability.
The present invention is distinguished from U.S. Pat. No. 8,777,045 (“'045”). '045 is an invention that does not utilize any mounting or brackets. Likewise, a user cannot stand on a closed cooler when '045 is in operation.
The present invention is distinguished from U.S. Pat. No. 8,910,819 (“'819”). '819 focuses on proprietary latches for closing and latching a cooler. There is no disclosure in '819 of any use of an external shelf as is found in the present invention.
The present invention is distinguished from U.S. Pat. No. 9,316,428 (“'428”). The invention of '428 is a cooler that, has nets, shelves, and tool storage. The invention of '428 is not an external transferable cooler shelf like the present invention. The invention of '428 cannot be utilized unless the cooler is actually open, unlike the present invention. The present invention also allows use of the shelf when the cooler is closed or opened.